


things you can't help

by just tired (stillredhead_just_tired)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Harry Potter Deserves Better, Imprinting (Twilight), M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillredhead_just_tired/pseuds/just%20tired
Summary: Harry's birth was highly anticipated for several reasons, they couldn't know what the future would be like, but for one day they could just be a normal family and celebrate their child..or the one where Sirius imprints on newborn Harry.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	things you can't help

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of a stupid concept, and lightningstar discord did the rest.

“I hate you so much!” Lily has been screaming for an eternity, or maybe for a couple of minutes, Sirius wasn't sure anymore, Reemus was proving to be a prat by dozing peacefully on the armchair as if a woman wasn’t giving birth upstairs. Lily screamed again and Sirius was seriously considering to just go and make himself a sandwich at this point.

James came running down the stairs, a big smile on his face, Sirius wolfed out the rest of his sandwich, and smiled back. “I’m a dad!” Remus woke up with a start and promptly smiled as if he wasn’t dreaming about chasing rabbits mere seconds ago, the absolute bastard. “I have a son!”

Sirius clapped his shoulder. “Congratulations, mate. So dad, do I get to see my godson?” Lily looked tired, bone deep exhausted, but she was smiling bright a small bundle on her arms. “I’ll take a guess and say that’s him.” Sirius laughed.

“This is him.” Lily adjusted the bundle so Sirius could see the red squished face of the newborn, for now it wasn’t cute at all. “Sirius meet your godson, Harry.” 

That’s when everything went wrong. Sirius can’t explain what happened next, he was looking at baby Harry thinking about all the pranks he would teach him, and the next moment the babe opened his eyes and stared straight at Sirius, just for a second before gurgling and closing his eyes again. But it was enough, the word had already shifted, nothing else mattered but the child. 

Well fuck…

He could keep his mouth shut and let the situation slide as if nothing happened, Remus was talking softly to Lily and James was too busy staring at Harry in his arms, adoration all over his face. He could slide through the door and disappear for a few years, deal alone with all this bullshit without dragging all his friends with him. 

But he was dumb.

“I think Harry is my soulmate.”

... 

Sirius looked up, Remus eyes were the first he met the man just minutely shook his head, usually a sign for ‘nope, shouldn’t have done that’ James was still holding Harry albeit a little closer, Lily was trying to kill him with looks alone. “No are not.” She said no longer smiling. 

“I’m pretty sure I am.”

“He’s barely an hour old!”

“I don’t think that’s how it works.”

Lily grabbed her wand way faster than a recovering woman had any right to, Sirius stared at her. “I’m going to kill you now.” She said with such calm that Sirius didn’t even dare to doubt it, he just went for the door as fast as two legs could carry him, he dodged a couple curses down the stairs and jumped over the sofa to try and barricade himself in the kitchen. He slammed the door just in time for Lily to get there. “Get out, Black!”

“This isn't my fault!” He screamed back as she got inside the kitchen.

“Yes, it is!” She sent a slashing hex that almost made him lose his left foot.

“Bloody hell, Lily! I can't help it!”

“Like hell you can’t!” Lily got way closer to him, her wand touching his neck, Sirius was sure he was about to die. So this is it, that’s how Sirius Black dies, at the hands of a very pissed off mother, rather fitting he’d say.

“Lily, wait!” James came around and pulled her back, taking her wand. “This is how it happens in the magical world, it’s not unheard of.”

Sirius was impressed by James, honestly, is not anyone who would contradict Lily when she looked quite that murderous. She stared at him for a second and looked back at Sirius and without a single word or warning she punched him smiling when she saw his bleeding broken nose. “He’s not getting any closer to my son.” She gave him a last one over and turned back to the living room.

Sirius limped his way to the sofa. “Of course.” He muttered. “What the hell do you think was going to do to him?”

“I don’t know!” Lily kicked his leg on her way to the armchair. “I haven’t been a mother for even a day and someone is already trying to take my baby away from me.”

...

Remus stared down at Harry while James ran out the door to try and save Sirius from certain doom, the babe was adorable, absolutely perfect, not even waking up while Lily and Sirius screamed downstairs. 

“Am I the Godfather now?” He asked Harry who promptly drooled on him, Remus stroked a chubby chek. “I’m the Godfather now.”

Only after the screams had died down did he go to the living room. Sirius was alive, bloody and obviously in pain, but breathing and that was enough of a victory. Lily was missing a slipper and appeared to be even more tired, James had three wands with him and was drinking what could only be firewhiskey. 

Remus raised Harry carefully. “Look, Harry, all that the light touches belongs to you.” James choked while Lily let out a hysterical laugh. “On that note while you were trying to kill each other, me and Harry came to an understanding, we both believe it's better for everyone if I’m to be his godfather from now on.”

Sirius barked a laugh. “He said all that, did he?”

“He did.” Remus answered sitting down after giving Harry back to Lily. “He’s very smart, a prodigy dare I say.”

“I fully agree with my son.” Lily said smiling. “Remus is the godfather and Sirius is leaving the country and not coming back for at least twenty years.” 

Sirius opened his mouth but before he could object to this very unfair sentence James slapped his mouth shut. “Pick your battles, Padfoot.”


End file.
